


尴尬 Embarrassment

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, sex against the door, 一个完全不好吃的PWP, 我到底每天脑子里都在想什么
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 昨晚差点憋死，早上一睁眼写到现在不黄，而且OOC。我太严肃也太阴暗了，并不知道正确打开方式特别感谢弗洛伊德对色情写作的贡献





	尴尬 Embarrassment

**尴尬  
Embarrassment**

Jon/Stephen, RPS, NC-17  
Daddy issue+门后sex+强制手淫，roleplay

=

    有时候掩盖事实的最佳方法，就是让它变成笑话。  
    他们都深谙此道。节目里标志性的同性性暗示成了他们的最佳伪装。  
    Colbert尤其是玩火好手，而且他喜欢尴尬。出外景实地采访总是问出尽可能愚蠢的问题也好，穿上奇装异服吞吐怪异的道具也罢，追求喜剧效果这个借口让他积极充当着人群中最突兀而不合时宜的一个，在自己和他人脑中随时引爆海量的尴尬。与此同时，天性里柔顺不争胜的一面让他格外享受被大环境顺水推舟带着走的感觉：事情总是微微游离在失控边缘，让人好奇下一步究竟会走向何处。  
    有时他近乎病态地享受这一点——尤其是在性爱中，快感会冲击底线。和Stewart睡过之后，他几乎成了一个纵火犯。对方内心潜在的控制狂倾向仿佛一种天赐的巧合：只需要一丝火星，他的控制欲就能像齿轮一样精密咬紧他的需求。  
    And sometimes the Catholic boy could be really naughty.

    这次的连线笑料露骨到现场几个老鸟都忍不住伸手捂住了嘴。Stewart毫不意外说到一半开始咯咯发笑，但是排练完迅速冷下脸，和其他人匆匆交代了什么就快步离开录制现场。临走时他瞟了Colbert一眼，头微微一扬，不动声色示意对方自觉到办公室报道。  
    毫无疑问，某些不守规矩的主持人自己临时加了点料。他对外界一贯宣称自己唯一的目标就是逼Stewart笑场，事实上这话只说出了事实的一半。他要的可不止这些。  
    喜欢恶作剧的人都知道：玩得越过分，被抓到的下场往往越惨烈。只是有些人的重点不太一样：他们会为了得到惩罚不计代价。

    敲开办公室门之前Colbert还好整以暇地环顾四周，吹着口哨。新来的实习生抱着一摞资料迎面走来，朝他殷勤地笑笑。他友好地回了个微笑，转身又敲了敲门。  
    _Jonny小犹太在干吗？找不到他的小圆帽了吗？_  
    就在他以为门可能不会打开的时候，门把“咔哒”一响，一双手突然伸出，攥住他的领带用力一拽。洞开的门扇像巨兽的口，转眼吞噬掉了门外的人。  
    被甩在门上的粗暴动作让他一声惊呼。他的嘴随即被捂住，扯着领带的手按上胸口。对方凑得很近，炽热的吐息拂在他脸上。袭击者灰蓝色的眸子正以一种冰冷的姿态盯着他：这是要他闭嘴的警告。  
    他意识到自己的背正紧贴门板。走廊上来来往往的脚步声清晰可闻。一个听着像是Sam的爽利笑声从某个遥远角落模糊地传来。薄薄的门扇让事情变得难堪，任何声响都有可能被立刻察觉，而他也拿捏不准门外此刻是否正好有人经过。  
    对方的膝盖趁他走神顶进腿间。他下意识想并拢双腿，却得到一记性器下方的强硬推挤。这让他不由自主地往下滑了几寸。胸口的那只手开始隔着衬衫轻轻搔刮他的一侧乳首，等它敏感地立起来后指尖夹住用力一捏。刺痛让他圆睁双眼，迅速在对方手中呜咽出声。那声音听起来饥渴得可悲，一丝尴尬划过心头，热度渐渐爬上他的脸。  
    丝毫没有放过他的打算，那人继续拿膝盖自下往上反复碾磨他腿间起了反应的性器，五指开始玩弄另一侧乳首。他紧闭双眼不看对方，在指缝中挣扎着粗声喘息，努力保持一动不动。他的囊袋被挤得发疼，鼠蹊部一阵酸胀，阴茎隔着布料开始抬头，胸前两点不断摩擦着衬衫坚硬的布料。  
    但他不能发声，忍耐下喉间不断涌上的呻吟几乎用掉他所有的克制力。他感到对方移到他身侧，凑近听得见的那只耳朵，像是要说些什么。他难耐地扭动了一下，迟疑着要不要撇开头，恰好捕捉到对方的低语：  
    “You slut。”  
    一阵电流击中他的下腹，他的阴茎因为恶毒的话语愈发兴奋地抽动起来。捕食者卸下温和友善的面具，千万种想法早已从他脑中蒸发殆尽。  
    被放开时他面红耳赤。Stewart从他身前退开一点，细细观察着他。  
    被看着让他硬得更厉害了。他用在节目里的那套自大圆滑的做派已经消失无踪：那个看似什么都能自如应付，也毫不在意当众丢脸的人此刻根本无迹可寻。他的外壳被强行剥开，暴露出羞怯而不耐的内里和剧烈的羞耻心。  
    一瞬间，他又是那个在被窝偷看漫画手淫、不受同辈欢迎的青少年了。在他深感罪恶的梦境里，面目模糊的缺席的男人强迫他扮成小丑，四肢着地，吞下一整块黄油，然后朝他放声大笑。  
    梦给了他不做告解的借口，他也绝不想让人知道那些荒诞场景总会让他晨勃或者梦遗。他记得梦里那人总是带着一种不容置疑的威严，让他发自内心地想讨好对方，拿自己的脸磨蹭对方手背，听他的话，做任何事。梦甚至给他留下了奇怪的身体记忆。  
    那是他平日很少接触到的东西。来自大家庭温暖到泛滥的爱不该让儿时的悲剧继续侵蚀他。但他毕竟缺失了一些东西，青春期性意识觉醒带来的影响远比他以为的深刻。  
    而仿佛梦魇的触手终于伸向白日。那个仅比自己年长两岁的、他最好的朋友兼上司渐渐幻化成了另一种形象。Colbert靠着门虚弱地摇头，仿佛在哀求对方放过自己，双手却瘫痪了似的贴在木板上不做任何抵抗。萦绕不去的羞耻感引着血流疯狂冲刷下体。他用唇型无声地说着“please”，分明的下睫毛微微濡湿，眼睑泛出脆弱的红色。  
    他的皮带被抽出扔在一边，拉链轻响，裤子褪到脚踝。微凉的空气轻轻舔舐着他已经开始渗出前液的昂扬的性器。Stewart的手不容置疑地在他身上游走，短暂停留在各处，然后握住了他的阴茎。  
    他像被人打了一拳似的弓起脊背，又在Stewart的手指轻挠顶端的铃口时剧烈挣扎，后脑勺“咚”地一声磕在门上。他害怕地僵住身体，一边对抗下方传来的令人疯癫的快感，一边祈求不要被人听见。  
    事与愿违，一阵脚步声在门口停了下来。有人就站在门外。那种看不见但感觉异常清晰的存在让靠着门的人再度颤抖起来。他慌乱地伸手去抓Jon的手，被一把拍开后只能拼命捂住自己的嘴防止更多声音泄漏出去。Jon从他的反应判断出了情况，十分玩味地笑着，握住手中阴茎根部轻轻一掐。Colbert又撞在了门上。  
    “……Jon？Jon你在里面吗？”一个男声响了起来，他的手从外部握住了门把，“你还好吗？那是什么声音？”  
    没有什么比Colbert此刻惊恐万分的神情更有意思的了。他瞧着就像深夜林中突然被车灯照住的鹿。如果再没有回应外面那人随时都会进来。他开始胡乱摇头，一脸快要哭出来的神情，用尽一切方法乞求眼前的主宰者不要把他真的送上刑场。  
    Stewart显然很喜欢他的反应，他用空着的那只手怜悯地揉乱对方的头发，然后虚情假意地努起嘴，“Shhh”地安抚着看起来痛苦万状的人。  
    “Jason？我没事。刚才在在玩球，弹到门上了。”  
    真是个奇烂无比的借口。但是成功地让Colbert没那么紧绷了。有了应答对方突然冲进来的几率小了很多。他呼出一口气，稍稍松弛了一点。  
    下一秒，Stewart突然异常快速地大力套弄起来。突如其来的强烈刺激让被压在门上的人完全措手不及。他比之前更难以承受地动着腰，浑身都在颤抖。他不知道Jason到底有没有走开，只能痛苦地皱起眉头，干脆张口咬住了自己的手掌。  
    两具躯体相接处高热灼人，个子更高一些的那个红着脸强忍呻吟。他垂着头别开逐渐模糊的视线，以一种脆弱的姿势被迫分开膝盖接受对方的掠夺。Stewart依然快速有力地套弄着他，时不时停下来用性器顶端分泌的前液润滑掌心，或者撩拨他随着动作不停晃动的囊袋。他的动作相当粗暴——正如Colbert连线时拼命从他身上挤出笑声一样，他现在用着同样大的力道打算从对方身上压榨出全部的性快感。  
    历经折磨终于射出来的时候，那个可怜人也没发出任何声音。他在手掌上留下深深的牙印，大口喘息着，膝盖一软倒在Stewart身上。粘稠的白色半透明精液同时溅在两人身上。好一会儿，他们谁都没有说话。

   “我在想……你到底会不会有厌倦的时候。”几分钟后Jon把Stephen从地上拉起，然后背对着他低头清理沾到身上的精液。离下午六点还有一会儿，那是他们正式录制的时间。  
    Stephen从喉间发出满足的呻吟，侧躺在沙发上一手支着脑袋看向对方。没得到回应的Jon正要转身，耳边传来一阵甜到发腻的鼻音。  
    他难以置信地盯着Stephen。对方眨巴着大眼睛轻咬食指，恬不知耻又故作天真地从下方仰视着他。Stephen笑眯眯地微张着嘴，欣赏他脸上的惊讶，然后舌尖轻触上颚：  
    “Daddy。”  
    空气安静地凝固了几秒。  
    Jon没有爆笑，Stephen也没有。他们都在尴尬的顶峰，共享着片刻的微妙情绪。  
    然后Jon转过身去，听到恢复正常的柔和男低音在身后回答：“永远不会。”  
    那副镇定到不真实的模样又回到Stephen身上。

 

END


End file.
